List of Fullmetal Alchemist OVAs
''Fullmetal Alchemist'' OVAs There are five Fullmetal Alchemist OVAs (original video animations), the first four of which were released by Funimation in the Fullmetal Alchemist: Premium OVA Collection DVD. ''Chibi Party'' This OVA is set after the filming of Fullmetal Alchemist the Movie: Conqueror of Shamballa. A wrap party at a local restaurant is attended by chibi versions of all the characters from both the movie and the series. Envy's dragon form is actually a costume. After removing the costume, many characters confuse his androgynous form with that of a female. Riza Hawkeye announces that there will be an open mic session, which triggers a massive scramble among all the other characters, with the result that no one is able to get it. Edward and Alphonse Elric make an attempt, but Hawkeye summons a pack of Black Hayates to stop them. She starts with a denouncement of Roy Mustang, which is well received by the other characters. Two suits of armor go next and reveal that they are Scar and Lust. Scar rips off his X-shaped scar and propels it across the room at Ed and Al, but misses and strikes Gluttony, who arrives late. He then proceeds to eat everyone. Ed sees Alfons Heiderich, and Al changes his voice to Heidrich's to insult Ed. Ed and Al then deal with a drunk Winry Rockbell who is jealous over Ed's bedroom scene with Noah. ''Kids'' This brief sequence shows three children, who bear exact resemblances to the Elric brothers and to Winry Rockbell, making a trip through a modern city. They travel alone to Edward's apartment, passing a group of children that resemble Roy Mustang and his subordinates, and getting directions from a police officer resembling Maes Hughes. Edward is by then aged, bearing a striking resemblance to Hohenheim, and is referred to by the children as "great-great-grandfather". In the end, a text scrolls along the bottom-center that reads, "In the year 2005, Edward Elric will be 100 years old. In this world, somewhere..." ''Liveaction'' Alphonse Elric, in his armor form, embarks on a quest in a real-life Japan to find his brother Edward. His search eventually takes him to Studio Bones, where the series was produced, but due to his size he cannot fit through the door. ''Alchemists vs. Homunculi'' In this "interactive" short, the viewer is introduced as a new member of the military, welcomed by Fuhrer Bradley who assigns the viewer to Mustang's group. Mustang instructs his troops on a plot to rescue the Elric Brothers from the Homunculi. In the underground city, Greed has captured Ed, Al and Winry, although Winry is revealed to be Envy in disguise and easily defeats Greed. Envy then lures the brothers into a trap set by the other Homunculi, namely Lust, Gluttony and Wrath. The fight leads to a ballroom where Mustang shows up, along with his troops, Major Armstrong, Kimblee, Archer and Sloth. A large battle follows which ends when the viewer activates an alchemy ring received from Mustang, which blows up the building. Everyone survives, Ed and Al congratulating the viewer for their hard work before departing themselves. ''Reflections'' A recap of the series, with sections narrated by the Elric brothers, Roy Mustang, Maes Hughes, Greed and Envy. It begins with Chapter One, "The Beginning of the Journey", which covers the Elric Brothers' past with their mother in Resembool. Chapter Two, "The Philosopher's Stone", starting off with Edward Elric achieving his certification and earned his second name "Fullmetal Alchemist". Thus began the journey of Edward and Alphonse Elric, there also a joke about their purpose of journey, Winry speaking "His purpose was.. His purpose was.. to find milk that would increase his height?". Next, continue of recap about first meeting with Scar, the truth of Philosopher's Stone, the incident in Reole till the discovery of Philosopher's Stone. This chapter was recap by WInry, Ed and Al seiyu. Chapter Three, "Flame" focus on story of Roy Mustang and Maes Hughes. Begin with the flashback of Ishval's wars and Roy's past, it later move on to the discussion between Roy and Hughes, about becoming the next Führer of Amestris, suspious in the military, and tolding Hughes that he will revenge him by killing the Fuhrer, stopping the seeds of war, sacrifice his goal to become a Fuhrer. The final scene of the chapter end with the last moment of Hughes and his funeral. Chapter Four, "Homunculus" begin with the fourth and last opening of the anime "Rewrite". With the discussion between Envy and Greed. It mentioned by Envy that "That Person" always named every Homunculus that was born for one of the seven deadly sins". It implies that there were other Homunculus before. This discussion also reveals that Greed was Dante's former lover (his human forerunner) and the current him still loves her. This is further cemented by his final actions of going to see her one last time before death and him backing down from harming Ed when he notices Dante was watching him from afar. Envy goes on to state Greed was merely an experiment for Dante (possibly in her greed to become more knowledgeable in creating Homunculi). Greed, however, denies being some love-struck fool and storms off in a huff. Beside that, Envy also impiles that the reason he hates human so much is forget why he was born, that he hated Hohenheim for abandoning him. Chapter Five, "The Journey Continues" starts off with the anime's second opening, "Ready Steady Go!" Recap of after the Elric's brother had obtained the Philosopher's Stone. No longer could pursue their dream, Roy and Ed decide to end the cause of all wars and suffering. Later, Roy question the disapperance of Edward Elric, believing he was not dead, just merely left on a journey, escaped from the laws of equal exchange, freeing himself from the powers of alchemy, finally becomee the true Edward Elric, confident that why they will meet again one day. The final scene end with the same scene in episode 51, Ed questioned whether equal exchange existed, can someone really gain something without paying a price, Hohenheim reply that the journey the brother been through, the people they met, the things they saw, the suffering, the efforts, and all the experience was the price they had pay. Alphonse's final quote: "Humankind cannot gain anything without first giving something in return. To obtain, something of equal value must be lost. That is alchemy's first law of Equivalent Exchange. In those days, we really believed that to be the world's one, and only, truth. But the world isn't perfect, and the law is incomplete. Equivalent Exchange doesn't encompass everything that goes on here, but I still choose to believe in its principle, that all things do come at a price, that there's an ebb and a flow, a cycle, that the pain we went through, did have a reward, and that anyone who's determined and perseveres, will get something of value in return, even if it's not what they expected. I don't think of Equivalent Exchange as a law of the world anymore. I think of it as a promise, between my brother and me. A promise that someday, we'll see each other again." ''Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood'' OVAs ''The Blind Alchemist'' ''Simple People'' ''Tales of the Master'' ''Yet Another Man's Battlefield'' OVAs